Support of the Knowledge Synthesis Center to serve as a repository for the Genomic Applications in Prevention and Practice Network (GAPPNet) translational information. GAPPNet's goal is to become the infrastructure for genomics translational activities. These funds will be used for the development of evidence reviews for GAPPNet around cancer topics. GAPPNet will promote the objective synthesis and timely dissemination of information on candidate health applications of genome-based tests and technologies. A central website (the GAPPNet knowledge base) will maintain and update a list of these applications with links to partner websites and available credible information (e.g. GeneTests (24)). GAPPNet will expand the information base on genomic application topics that have been identified and/or reviewed by the EGAPP working group (see below). GAPPNet will sponsor a knowledge synthesis process that uses and adapts methods of horizon scan and rapid systematic reviews developed by EGAPP. This process will use standardized formats to synthesize and update available information on these applications. For each suggested application and health-related scenario, information will be accumulated on analytic validity, clinical validity, clinical and public health utility using methodologies of systematic reviews and evaluations. A related and crucial function is the systematic and active dissemination of the knowledge base to consumers, policy makers and providers. Statements relating the evidence supporting an application (or lack thereof) will be made available on an ongoing basis to inform provider and consumer choices. Further, it is anticipated that these statements will be used to support the development of clinical decision support (CDS) tools for clinical practice and disease prevention. To this end, GAPPNet will actively engage professional organizations related to the fields of practice (e.g., family practice, oncology, cardiology, etc), as well as relevant stakeholders from health informatics.